C'est son destin
by sandawn08
Summary: Harry Potter ne veut pas accepter son destin, il décide de fuir. Malheureusement on ne peut échapper à son destin... RAR postées.
1. Default Chapter

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà avec un one-shot mais cette fois de ma composition ! Alors d'abord, je sais je 'ai du travail qui m'attend mais ce one-shot je ne l'ai pas écrit pendant mon temps libre mais pendant les heures de DS (c'est sérieux... ) N'allez pas racontez ça à la surveillante elle n'apprécierait pas. j'en ai pas négligé pour autant le DS je l'avais fini avant l'heure donc j'en ai profité, voulais pas perdre mon temps à rien faire... Et pour une fois je remercie les cours de Cuture religieuse qu'on est obligé de supporter une fois par mois car c'est le dernier cours qui m'a donné l'idée ! Oui, c'est bonj'arrête de parler. je vous laisse le lire._

_Bonne lecture ! (et n'oubliez pas la p'tite review s'il vous plaît !)_

_San Dawn _

**

* * *

**

**C'est son destin**

C'était une journée de juillet, il faisait chaud comme chaque année à cette période. Dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, se trouvait un adolescent d'environ seize ans, les cheveux d'un noir profond et toujours ébouriffé, les yeux d'un vert émeraude qui semblaient avoir perdus tout leur éclat de joie au cours des dernières semaines écoulées. Ce garçon se refusait une seule et unique chose : son destin. Et ce, depuis qu'il a eu cette conversation avec le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ce garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et qui était destiné à un avenir hors du commun, n'était autre que Harry Potter.

_FLASHBACK :_

_Un mois auparavant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry vient d'entendre la prophétie._

_« Ca… Est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » _

_« Cela signifie, répondit Dumbledore, que la seule personne qui ait une chance de vaincre définitivement Lord Voldemort est née il y a près de seize ans, à la fin du mois de juillet. Et que ce garçon est né de parents qui, par trois fois déjà, avaient eux-mêmes défié Voldemort. »_

_Harry eut soudain impression que quelque chose se resserrait autour de lui. A nouveau, il eut du mal à respirer._

_« Ca veut dire… moi ? »_

_« Ce qui est étrange, Harry, reprit Dumbledore à mi-voix, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de toi. La prophétie de Sibylle pouvait s'appliquer à deux jeunes sorciers, nés tous les deux à la fin de juillet cette même année et dont chacun avait pour parents des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui, à trois reprises, avaient échappé de justesse à Voldemort. L'un d'eux, bien sûr, c'était toi. L'autre s'appelait Neville Londubat. »_

_« Mais alors… alors… pourquoi y avait-il mon nom sur cette prophétie et pas celui de Neville ? »_

_« La copie officielle a été étiquetée à nouveau après que Voldemort eut essayé de te tuer, répondit Dumbledore. Aux yeux du gardien de la salle des Prophéties, il était clair que Voldemort avait voulu t'assassiner parce qu'il avait reconnu en toi celui dont parlait Sibylle. »_

_« Mais… Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi, après tout ? »_

_« J'ai bien peur, dit lentement Dumbledore comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un effort considérable, qu'il s'agisse bel et bien de toi. »_

_« Vous venez de me dire que Neville est né fin juillet, lui aussi… Et que ses parents… »_

_« Tu oublies une partie de la prophétie, le signe distinctif de celui qui pourra vaincre Voldemort… Voldemort en personne « le marquera comme son égal ». Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, Harry. C'est toi qu'il a choisi, pas Neville. Il t'a marqué de la cicatrice qui s'est révélée à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. »_

_« Peut-être s'est-il trompé ! objecta Harry. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas marqué la bonne personne ? »_

_« Il a choisi celui dont il pensait qu'il représenterait pour lui le plus grand danger. Et remarque bien ceci, Harry, son choix ne s'est pas porté sur celui qui avait le sang pur (alors que, d'après son credo, seuls les sorciers de pure ascendance sont dignes de ce nom) mais sur le sang-mêlé, comme lui. Il s'est vu en toi avant même de te connaître. Et, en te marquant de cette cicatrice, il ne t'a pas tué comme il en avait l'intention, mais t'a donné un avenir et des pouvoirs qui t'ont permis, jusqu'à présent, de lui échapper non pas une fois mais quatre. Un exploit que ni tes parents ni ceux de Neville n'ont jamais pu réaliser. »_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK._

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui que Voldemort ait choisit ? Il ne veut pas être un tueur… il ne veut pas mourir… Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est avoir une vie comme n'importe qui d'autre… pas une vie de Survivant ni une vie d'Elu… « La seule solution c'est de fuir ce monde… ». Voilà ce, à quoi Harry pense depuis le début de ses vacances. Il y a eu tant de mort par sa faute _(n/a : C'est lui qui le pense, pas moi !)_… S'il ne fait plus parti du monde des sorciers, s'il n'est plus près des personnes auxquelles il tient, plus personne ne mourra à cause de lui.

C'est décidé il se cacha du monde de la magie, de son monde… pour ne plus supporter ce fardeau. Evidemment échappé à la surveillance de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas une mince affaire… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que celui qui le surveille détourne son attention de lui ? Pendant des jours et des jours, il chercha un moyen d'éviter de se retrouver face aux membres de l'Ordre mais hélas, sans succès. Toutes ses idées ne lui laissaient guère le temps le temps de partir. Pour cela il faudrait qu'il soit capable de transplaner mais ce n'est pas le cas et Harry ignore totalement comme on procède…

Mais il arriva qu'un jour de fin juillet, le membre de l'Ordre qui le surveillait, transplana (Harry entendit le _pop _que faisait une personne qui transplanait). « C'était sûrement Moldingus qui vient de se souvenir d'une affaire à faire. », pensa Harry. Mais il profita de l'occasion pour partir. Il se jeta le sortilège de désillusion puis il prit son balai et s'envola vers le nord. Par chance, aucun Moldu ne l'avait remarqué car si ça avait été le cas, Fudge en aurait averti Dumbledore et il l'aurait retrouvé rapidement. Harry s'installa dans une grotte assez humide. Cela ne valait pas la maison des Dursley mais au moins il s'y sentait en paix et en sécurité et il se dit qu'il en était de même pour tout le monde.

Les jours passèrent, se transformant en semaines… Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait au quartier général de l'Ordre et au repère de Voldemort. Les premiers étaient paniqués à l'idée que Harry ait disparu sans laisser de traces. Tandis que de l'autre côté, Voldemort était dans une grande colère et celui-ci s'en voulait d'avoir réussi à briser le lien qui les unissait Harry et lui. Ainsi, Voldemort multiplié les attaques en n'épargnant personne sur son passage dans le but de faire réagir son ennemi juré, Harry Potter… Mais celui-ci n'en savait rien… il s'était coupé du monde depuis maintenant trois semaines. Cependant, une nuit, Harry fit un horrible cauchemar… Voldemort faisait une attaque avec ses fidèles Mangemorts non loin du Q.G. de l'Ordre. Là il vit Remus Lupin (le dernier membre de sa vraie famille encore vivant) grièvement blessé et Voldemort qui prenait un plaisir fou à le faire souffrir… Harry se réveilla en sueur en se demandant si c'était bien la réalité ou qu'un simple cauchemar… Mais il se souvint de ce lien qui lui permettait de voir ce que Voldemort faisait. Mais cela est étrange, Harry ne se souvint pas d'avoir des douleurs à sa cicatrice précédemment. Il opta donc pour la seconde solution, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar sans gravité… Mais lorsqu'il se rendormi, le cauchemar reprenait… Cette fois-ci Harry sentit d'une certaine manière qu'il était bien réel… Remus continuait de se tordre de douleur devant les rires de Voldemort et de tous les Mangemorts présents… Puis il semblerait que Voldemort ait perdu patience ou bien il trouvait la torture lassante… Il lança le sortilège ultime, celui dont personne n'y a échappé à part Harry, l'Avada Kedavra…

« Non ! », Harry se leva le plus vite possible. Il ne comprenait pas, Remus ne devait pas mourir, pas lui…il n'a rien fait… pourquoi Voldemort ne peut s'empêcher de tuer… Si ça se trouve Remus n'est pas le seul mort depuis qu'il est parti… Il fallait qu'il aille trouver Voldemort et lui faire payer la mort de Remus, de Sirius, de Cédric Diggory et de ses parents. Même si Harry se sent coupable de ces morts, il n'empêche que c'est Voldemort qui en est la cause principale. Ces quelques semaines à l'écart du monde l'ont fait méditer sur cette prophétie et ce qu'il doit faire. On peut dire que la mort de Remus a été, en quelque sorte, le déclic de cette méditation… Il faut qu'il aille affronter Voldemort. « _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre »_Il n'a pas le choix. Ce sera Harry ou Voldemort qui mourra… « _aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… » _Mais Harry se sent prêt à l'affronter, il ne s'en prendra plus à des innocents tant qu'il sera vivant…

C'est avec cette volonté de vengeance pour les êtres qui lui sont chers que Harry Potter part combattre pour une ultime fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort…

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix._


	2. RAR

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_onarluca_ : Merci de ta review ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'a plu ! Bises.

_daniet_ : Oui c'est ce que je pensais une fois le one-shot posté, je n'ai pas assez développé (comme ma prof de français s'amuse à me le répéter sans cesse ! C'est inné chez moi de ne jamais, ou presque, développer !) Et puis je n'aurai peut-être pas pu faire plusieurs chapitres car franchement, j'ai eu une idée comme ça et c'est pas mon fort le développement (surtout aussi long que quelques chapitres !) En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça soit agréable à lire pour toi ! Bises.

_Thealie_ : Oui c'est triste, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas tellement à écrire des choses gaies… Si j'ai tué Rémus c'est parce qu'il me fallait un prétexte pour qu'Harry aille affronter Voldemort. A l'origine je pensais tuer Ron ou Hermione mais je n'ai pas trouvé de contexte pour eux… donc il ne restait plus que Rémus. Merci pour ta review. Bises.

* * *

_Merci à vous trois pour vos reviews !_

_Bisous._

_San Dawn_


End file.
